Brothers Forever
by Sir Knight Silvayne
Summary: Itachi Uchiha sees Naruto as his brother and trains him at an early age to control "Kyuubi." Slight DMC Crossover. Just to be safe, rated M for Mature. Pairings not so sure yet. POLL IS UP! vote 4 Pairing. Updates will come ASAP
1. Chapter 1

Brothers Forever

(Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for an iPod and a pretty sweet PlayStation 3.)

Chapter One

A young blonde haired boy sat alone up above his village. The cool night air was comforting to him, especially right now. If there was one thing the boy was in dire need of; it was comfort. His favorite spot was Hokage-Mountain. More specifically, right above the Fourth's head. He himself was not sure as to why he felt at peace in this particular spot. Perhaps it was because that no one else ever came up here. This one area was his and his alone.

Naruto Uzumaki, the Hidden Leaves Villages number one loud mouthed, active, surprise, knuckleheaded ninja. On the outside, Naruto may seem like a smiling, happy-go-crazy, stubborn headed idiot. Truthfully, he is the exact opposite of who he allowed to be on the outside.

Growing up he knew exactly as to why he was hated. It was not because he was loud, and a prankster. Not because he was an orphan who had no idea who his biological parents were. It was because he is the vessel for Kurama. Also known as the Nine-Tailed Fox. Although Naruto hid it, he was on par with Shikamaru Nara and his intelligence.

Naruto figured it out a long time ago at the age of four the reason why he was hated and tortured by the villagers in the Hidden Leaf.

He was just a newborn when then. He never asked to be the vessel. He never asked to be born. He never asked for any of the hatred! He never asked to be beat up day in and day out! He never asked to struggle day in and out and go days without eating a single thing!

He never asked to be seen as a "hero!"

Throughout everything that has happened to him Naruto knew one thing that: he was innocent. For a time, that was all he needed in his life. Sadly as time went on, he himself began to see himself as a guilty person.

Looking up at the night sky Naruto sighed. Moving his legs close to him, he wrapped his arms around his legs and sighed. _I wish things would kunge for me. I wish… I wish Itachi nii-san was here. He is the only one, the ONLY one who truly gave a damn about me. _

*Flashback Begins* (This is quite a long flashback so bare with it)

A seven year old Naruto lied face down in the middle of a dead end alleyway. For all intents and purposes, he was defeated. For the umpteenth time, the villagers attacked him again with no grounds for assault. _Why? Why do they always do this to me? What have I ever done to them? That's right…nothing. _

Slowly getting up, Naruto made his way to the wall and sat down. _*Sigh* At least the pain is going away now. Thanks to the fox, pain is not all that bad. _Looking up at the sky, it started to rain rather harshly. _I love the rain. When it rains, I am able to cry without anyone knowing. Then again, why do I hide my tears? Not like anyone would care._

The fresh water from the heavens above felt pleasant to his skin. The cold night air mixed with heavy rain was a godsend for him. After a while of sitting down, Naurto began to cry. Even though he masked his pain with a goofy smile, he still felt the pain, the hatred from the villagers.

_The villagers are so stupid. They fool themselves by believing that I am the fox incarnate. Rather than seeing me as a jailor. If I'm right, if I die… the fox dies as well. Why do I even bother? Death would be so welcoming at this point in time. I have no family. No friends. No one to call "precious." I have nothing!_

With a flash of lightening from the sky, the boy noticed something shining from the corner of his eyes. He slowly got up and walked over to the object that shined brightly in the cold night.

_Looks like my prayers have been answered. How ironic. The one thing that I ask for is actually given to me. This knife is the key to my release. _For the first time in his life, Naruto gave a real smile. Sadly this one, this one "smile" would prove to be his last

Holding out his left arm, Naruto looked at it before positioning the knife in order to slash at his veins. With his decision final Naruto thought _it's not as if anyone would even miss me. They'll probably just leave my body in a trash can or something. _

_*_Point-of-view change*

A teenage ANBU with a weasel mask was dashing from roof top to roof top. Scanning for the slightest bit of evidence of where his target is currently at.

_I swear by the gods above if that boy is harmed again I will kill each and every person responsible nice and slow. After I put them through my __Mangekyō __Sharingan! _

_With his anger giving him the fuel he needed, the lone ANBU moved faster than ever. _

_After searching for five minutes, he finally found his target. Quickly positioning himself in the shadows of one of the rooftops, the Weasel turned on his radio to inform his comrade and to assess the situation._

_"Dog. This is Weasel. Please respond. Over." _

_After a moment of silence his comrade replied._

_"This is Dog. Weasel, have you found the target? Over." _

_With hints of both anger and venom in Weasel's voice, he replied to his comrade._

_"Yes. He's been assaulted and battered. Again. No signs of perpetrators. This rain is only helping them hide their traces. I'm assuming it was the work of civilians. If it were the work of ninja, I would have a trace on them." _

Weasel's heart was heavy for Naruto Uzumaki. He and his comrade Dog both knew that Naruto was truly innocent. If he had things his way we would have gladly taken the boy with him into his home and raised him himself. Granted that Weasel, was just fourteen years old. _Naruto… you poor child. I swear to you Naruto Uzumaki that I Itachi Uchiha will protect you as if you were my own brother! _

Itachi couldn't help but wonder what his younger brother Sasuke was doing right now. By all accounts, Sasuke should be asleep in bed with his teddy bear. With a small smile on his face Itachi couldn't help it. The image of his younger brother sleeping with a stuffed bear was too cute to not smile. His train of thought was quickly interrupted when his comrade Dog arrived on scene.

"Sensei would kill me without any hesitation if he knew how his one and only son were being treated. He would destroy the entire village and no one but his son could stop him. I imagine the same would be with 'Konoha's Red Death.' What do you think: should we knock him out and take him home or leave it to him alone?"

Ignoring his comrade's question, Itachi continued to look at Naruto.

"Kakashi? How do you think he does it day in and out? Where does he get his strength from? Do you think he hates this entire village? Do you think someday he will be a threat to Konoha? Why doesn't Naruto just runaway, this he would have a better chance of survival outside of these walls?"

Removing his mask, the Cyclops teenager looked at his sempai. "I… I think about that all the time. I believe that he should have so much more than what little this village has given him. If I were him, I would feel no loyalty towards this village..."

With flashes of lighting from the sky, the darkened alley lit up immensely.

"Sempai! Is he gonna -"

Before Kakashi could even finish his sentence, his Sempai moved faster than the lightning itself. Within three seconds, he not only stopped Naruto from committing suicide but earned himself both respect and fear from the young blond haired boy.

In a strong yet comforting voice, Itachi spoke to the first time. "Naruto Uzumaki. I swore to myself that I would protect you no matter what. Even from yourself! Don't like it? Tough! I am here to protect you no matter what so you best get use to me. Believe it!

Looking up at the masked Weasel, Naruto was lost in though. _What is this? He can't be serious! ANBU have attacked me long before this weasel ever came along. Then again, no one has ever spoken to me before like this. "Believe it?" I like the way that sounds. Maybe this guy will give me a reason to live now. Please, PLEASE don't let this be nothing more than a lie to try and kill me. _

After a few minutes of silence Naruto finally spoke up and looked at the man behind the mask. "If- if you're serious then I'll get use to you right now. If this is just another trick from you then please, PLEASE just kill me right now so I won't get my hopes high."

Realizing what Naruto just said, Itachi did something that was strictly forbidden. He broke the cardinal rule by removing his mask. Looking at Naruto for the first time without his mask, Itachi kneeled down and did something he never would have done.

He gave Naruto a real, honest to God, genuine hug.

"I promise you Naruto that your onii-sama will always protect you. Believe it. That is my way, my ninja way and I never go back on my word."

The young blond wasn't sure what to make from all this. His mind was telling him not to trust him and yet… something from his… what is this? Where is that voice coming from that is telling me to trust him? _This… this has to be a dream. There is no way that someone would actually care for me. _Ignoring both voices, Naruto gave into the hug.

For the first time since…ever, Naruto felt safe. He knew he could trust this man with his very life.

Finally speaking up, Naruto struggled saying these simple yet difficult to speak words.

"Yes. I- I believe you… onii-sama."

Itachi's eyes widened just a little from hearing the young boy call him "brother." Sure Sasuke called him that but… Sasuke was born into a world where he naturally trusted people. Itachi couldn't help but hug the young boy just a little tighter.

Naruto spoke up again but instead of his usually depressing and meek voice, he spoke in a warm voice. That was entirely new to him.

"I-I have a big brother." The young blond gave an actual warm and sincere smile for the first time in his life.

"That's right. You do have a big brother." Itachi spoke up with fresh tears coming to his eyes. "Your big brother will never EVER let you be alone again."

Removing himself from the hug, Naruto looked at the man kneeling before him.

"Can you say it?"

Looking at the young blonde, Itachi was slightly confused at what the young boy wanted.

"Say what Naruto-kun?"

A small smile appearing on his lips, Naruto spoke up in a rather positive voice and simply said "Believe it. Say it again. Please?" Naruto spoke with pleading eyes.

With a simple nod and a smile, Itachi gave in to what you younger brother wanted.

"Your big brother will never Ever let you be alone again. Believe it!"

A huge smile appeared one Naruto's face and quickly moved in to hug his new big brother. "Onii-sama? I don't know if this is a dream or not but… I'm going to take advantage of this as much as possible."

Itachi couldn't help but feel a little pain inside of the honest truth that was inside of Naruto's words. Removing Naruto from the hug and moving him back just a little, Itachi spoke words from his own heart that he knew would help the boy. Placing his right hand on the top of Naruto's head, Itachi spoke words that finally comfort Naruto."

"Naruto-kun, my name is Itachi Uchiha. I assure you that this is no dream. Believe it."

Naruto couldn't help but shed tears from his big blue eyes. For the first time, someone has shown him complete kindness.

"I believe it onii-sama!" Naruto looked up and smiled at his new big brother.

At that moment, the rain finally let up. Itachi picked up his new brother and left the alley behind.

*Flashback ends*

Looking up at the night sky, a twelve year old Naruto was looking up at the sky.

_I wonder if onii-sama is alright. I hope he is. I wonder where he is. Is he looking up at the same sky as me? Does… does he even remember me? No! He promised me that he would never forget me! I should have faith in him. _

With that in mind, Naruto used the Shunshin no Shisui (Body Flicker Technique) his onii-sama taught him. Tomorrow is the big day. The day he could stop being the "village idiot" and show just who he was and how strong he truly is. He wanted nothing more than to make his onii-sama proud of him!


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers Forever

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto)

For Inner Sakura, I will start off her words with "CHA!"

Kyuubi will be italicized and in bold lettering only when in her Fox form.

Chapter Two

Today was the day. THIS was the day Naruto had longed for. THIS was the day when he could finally stop being the village idiot and be who he was. This was the day when he would finally become a ninja. This was the day he promised his onii-sama that he would become a full fledged ninja.

After using the restroom and brushing his teeth, Naruto spotted the gifts his onii-sama gave him five years ago.

*Flashback begins*

An eight year old, healthy Naruto with an obsession for ramen was eating with his brother Itachi.

"Naruto? What is the one thing a ninja must always maintain?" Itach asked while watching the young boy slurp up the remains of his ninth bowl of ramen.

"Well that's easy onii-sama: deception! A good ninja always hides who is even amongst his allies." Naruto put down his bowl and gave his onii-sama a wide smile.

Itachi couldn't help but smile at his younger brother for getting the answer right.

"Yes, that's correct Naruto. I have a very special job I want you to perform for me. It may be asking much from you but I need you to do this for me."

Realizing how serious his onii-sama sounded Naruto simply nodded.

"Naruto-kun, I am going to start training you soon. I am going to train you to use the kitsune's chakra. That's not what I am going to ask you though." Looking at his younger brother, Itachi waited for Naruto to speak up. Since he didn't, Itachi continued. "I've been given orders that I must perform. You will hear about what I have done and I need for you to know that what you may hear is true. I-I may have to go away for a while as well…"

Naruto was stunned with what his onii-sama was saying. He didn't want t be alone again. He didn't want him to go away.

"W-why do you have to leave? If you leave then I should go with you! Onii-sama I want to go with…"Before Naruto could finish his sentence he was pulled into a hug by his onii-sama.

"Naruto-kun, where I am going is no place for a young boy. I know you hate being alone but this is for the best for you. When the time comes, I promise that you and I, we will be reunited someday. It may not be the ideal reunion but I promise you. Believe it!" Itachi could feel his younger brother tightening the hug and he in turn did the same.

With a trembling voice Naruto spoke up. "Yes onii-sama. I'll do whatever you ask of me."

Moving Naruto away from the hug, Itachi looked Naruto straight in the eyes and told him "I'll be leaving within a year's time. Until then I am going to train you. While I am training you, I need for you to have complete trust in me Naruto-kun. I will teach you ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. I will teach you to become a weapons master, stealth expert, chakra master, interrogation expert and to awaken your bloodline. This training will not be easy. I won't go easy on you either Naruto-kun. Do you understand? You must become strong!"

Naruto had a worried look on his face for a while. Before he spoke up Naruto had a smile on his face that said 'I will become strong!'

"Yes onii-sama! I will, I will become strong for you!" His giant blue eyes were fired up with determination.

Smiling down at his younger brother, Itachi couldn't help but be proud of him. "Good Naruto-kun. Then you will need these." Itachi reached into his pockets and pulled out a pair of black leather fingerless gloves with a little black button on them, a silver ring.

"These may look like just ordinary gloves and a ring but I assure you: they aren't. These are very special items that will help you. The gloves will allow you to summon any weapon you need and at the same time allow you to hide your chakra signature. Now the ring is a creation of my own design. There is something special about the gloves as well but we'll get to that later." Taking a break from talking Itachi looked down at the boy who was giving me an eager smile.

"As for the ring Naruto-kun it will simply provide clothes for you, based on what you feel is necessary for whatever reason. It may not seem like much but you'll be saving quite a lot of ryo from buying clothes all the time." Before Itachi would continue, Naruto's eager smile grew so big it almost seemed impossible. Then again, it is Naruto and leave it to him to perform the impossible.

"Naruto-kun I have more as well. I've divided the money I've made from my ANBU missions into two separate accounts for you. One will be for food and necessities while the other will be for whatever you need. Since you practically live off of ramen, I've sent a good portion of the money to Ichiraku Ramen stand so you'll be able to eat there without having to pay."

Naruto looked at his beloved older brother with stars in his eyes. Naruto jumped onto his older brother and hugged him to dear life and spoke in a rather loud voice.

"ONII-SAMA, I LOVE YOU! I WILL FOLLW YOU TO THE END OF THE EARTH I PROMISE YOU!" Naruto was hugging Itachi to the point that Itachi was turning purple and needed air. After letting go, Naruto sat next to his older brother and began looking toward the bright blue sky.

Itachi couldn't help but smile a warm smile at his beloved older brother.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the day shall we Naruto-kun? We have eleven months and thirty days left for me train you. What do you say?" Itachi padded his younger brother's head with a smile.

"Yes onii-sama. I would like that as well. But, what else do you need me to do for you?" Naruto asked with a hint of concern.

Looking to the side of where his blonde haired brother was at, Itachi simply said "I need for you to act like an idiot here. You need to disguise your strength and to protect yourself and not only that, but to help with your stealth and infiltration training as well. Pull pranks on people to get them to doubt you in order for you to infiltrate easily."

Itachi waited for his younger brother to speak up.

"Yes onii-sama! I will pretend to be an idiot and hide my strength. Believe it!" Naruto gave his onii-sama a bright smile.

Itachi chuckled for a while and smiled back at his younger brother. "You've taken a liking to those words haven't you Naruto-kun?" Naruto while smiling nodded his head in a yes manner.

"Onii-sama, is there anything else you need for me to do for you?" At this Itachi stopped smiling and looked at Naruto before speaking again.

"Yes. When you go to the academy you'll need to fail enough but pass just a little to be placed on a team. Teams work in a matter where the strongest is paired with the weakest and the smartest. You'll need to fail and become Sasuke-kun's teammate. Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto was jealous of Sasuke. He respected him just for being related to Itachi onii-sama. With a hint of anger, Naruto spoke up. "Onii-sama, why do I have to work to be on his team?"

Itachi caught the anger in the blonde's voice. Itachi gave him a reassuring smile before speaking up again. "I need for you to take care of him Naruto-kun."

*Flashback ends*

Closing his eyes for a while, Naruto began to think inside his head.

_Yes onii-sama. I'll take care of Sasuke for you. I'll take care of him._ With venom in his mind, Naruto would gladly take care of him. 

Naruto put the ring on first on his left middle finger and thought about how he felt: sad that his brother is not here for him. Calm yet collected and finally a bit of anger as well.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was fully clothed in knee high brown boots that felt worn in and rather comfortable. Black pants that fit snuggly and not baggy like his orange jumpsuit. Although he couldn't see it, he felt a sleeveless muscle shirt underneath his black vest. Finally, his trench coat was royal blue that fit snuggly against him. It wasn't built to protect him from cold weather and it wasn't hot enough to suffocate him from the heat.

"Hmm… I like the way this looks on me." Naruto said to himself admiring his reflection in front of the mirror inside his restroom. "What's this?" Lifting up the coat to the light, Naruto was slightly amused at how the inside of the coat was orange. "Hnm. How fitting..."

Before getting ready to leave he noticed at how his hair was ruining his new image. Thinking about what to do, Naruto washed his hands and started slicking his hair backwards. Controlling it and at the same time leaving it somewhat spiked. Taking a note from his comrade Rock Lee, Naruto placed his Hitai-ate around his waist. He couldn't help but think it suited him somewhat.

Finally, Naruto put on his brown gloves. These meant the world to him since these were first gift from his onii-sama. Even though they seemed like regular gloves, these helped him master all forms of weapons from his training days with Itachi.

(Note: For a visual aid, of how Naruto is dressed, look at Vergil from DMC. Once again, I own nothing.)

Finally satisfied with his appearance, Naruto went to see if his door was locked for the last time. This was going to be the last time he slept in this crummy apartment because soon he was going to be moving to a better, secure, and isolated place. After all, his most prized possession was already in his new home.

Not looking back, Naruto used the Shunshin no Shisui (Body Flicker Technique) to take himself to the academy.

Several seconds later, Naruto was inside his classroom in the upper section of the classroom of where he sat. He simply looked at the other students who were happily conversing with each other.

The majority of the girls inside the class were busy smothering Sasuke while the boys were simply playing some game. The only ones who stood out other than Sasuke were Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. Both girls were… unusually quiet.

Ignoring the rest of the class, Naruto began to take a few steps to his seat, Naruto was surprised at how the boots made no noise whatsoever from walking. _Interesting, _Naruto thought to himself for a second. _They must be silenced as well. Most likely from the use of my chakra, onii-sama sure knows how to give great gifts. _Naruto smiled to himself before taking his seat.

*Point-of-view change*

It wasn't until five minutes later when Iruka Umino walked in the classroom. Immediately upon his arrival, the class went quiet. Most students were anxious to being their career of being a ninja. Some such as Shikamaru Nara were simply bored and wanted to go home, others were painfully quiet.

Before speaking up, Iruka smiled before all the students in the classroom.  
"Before I go on to say where you genin go…." Iruka stopped himself and looked away from his students.

Sakura Haruno spoke up and asked "Iruka-sensei? Are you alright sensei?"

**Cha! Of course Iruka-sensei is fine! Nothing ever harms him! **Inner Sakura screamed inside her mind.

"Yes. I'm just sad that my students are become-becoming…. BECOMING NINJA'S!"

Iruka began to cry rivers of tears after he finally admitted what was wrong. Some of the girls simply went "awe" while the boys remained neutral.

After crying for four minutes, Iruka composed himself and began talking to the class.

"I am very proud of each and every one of you for doing so well this year. You all have overcome every obstacle, every test, and challenge I have thrown at you. Sadly, I have nothing more that I can teach you. In just a few minutes I am going to give roll call and call of the roster for teams. So, are there any questions?"

Since none of his soon to be ex-students had any questions he simply went behind his desk and pulled out his clipboard which would tell where his students would go.

However, while doing so, he noticed someone he didn't see before, sitting at the top.

_Who the hell is that? His chakra is being masked somehow to the point if I didn't even see him; I would have never noticed him! _ Moving quickly, Iruka immediately threw a kunai at the stranger. Shocking all the students in the classroom, it was only a matter of seconds until the kunai hit the stranger dead in the head.

*Four minutes earlier inside Naruto's mind*

"Hey Kurama, are you awake?" Naruto asked at the seemingly empty gate.

After a while a pair of violet feminine eyes looked down at the voice that woke her up.

Squealing with glee, Kurama, changed into her human form and tightly hugged her Naruto-kun. However, Kurama forgot that when she changed into her human form….

She was naked.

While hugging him tightly, Kurama began talking in a seductive voice.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you look so handsome in your new attire. You weren't shabby in your orange get up but now? HOT DAMN!" She finished while giving her jailor a quick yet hard pinch on his butt.

Quickly removing himself from the smothered hug, Naruto quickly gave Kurama his coat to cover her up. In a confident voice Naruto spoke up. "You're as energetic as ever Kurama." He spoke with a smile and put his coat to cover her.

With a pouting face she spoke up again. "Poo! You get to call me Kitsune remember? Only you and YOU alone get to call me that." With that she blew a kiss to the young blonde haired boy.

"My apologies Kitsune, it is truly an honor to have the right to address you so…intimately." Naruto replied with his own foxy grin that would turn the demon queen into nothing more than mere putty in his hand.

After a few seconds of silence, Kitsune squealed in delight again. Only this time, with stars in her giant violet eyes.

However, before she could say anything, she sensed danger coming to her Naruto-kun.

"Naruto-kun! You're in danger! Hurry and get back into reality!"

Not wasting anytime Naruto left in a hurry. Between the nexus of reality and his mind, Naruto called for his main weapon. His partner, _Yamato!_

*Classroom*

In no time at all Yamato appeared in Naruto's left hand. Not wasting anytime, Naruto removed Yamato from his sheath and quickly sliced through the kunai coming at him.

Now that the kunai was no longer a threat, Naruto quickly scanned the room quick enough to see that his classmates were still turning their heads to follow where the kunai was going.

_Iruka-sensei? I thought… I thought I could trust you. _Before tears could escape from his eyes, Naruto moved fast enough to when his onii-sama saved him from committing suicide that night.

Quickly Naruto positioned himself behind Iruka with his katana Yamato at his throat and patiently waited four seconds. Four seconds later, Iruka realized that he was defeated.

In a quiet and sad voice, Naruto spoke up but with sadness filling his voice.

"Why did you attack me Iruka-sensei? I thought you were someone I could trust…"

Iruka's eyes went wide from hearing the voice behind him. _Naruto! _Cautiously moving in the direction Naruto was in, Iruka was horrified at who he saw. The kind and warm welcoming blue eyes that Iruka saw in Naruto were gone. Instead the eyes he saw now were of pain and anger as well as something that Iruka has never seen before.

*Student's Point-of-view change*

The student's in the classroom were both scared and in suspense. One thing rang through their heads: _Who in the hell is this guy? _

*Back with Iruka and Naruto*

Iruka had no idea what to do much less, say. He worked hard to earn the boys trust and when he finally did, he screwed it up by acting first rather than thinking first.

Naruto wanting an explanation pushed Yamato slightly against his sensei's jugular vein.

Agitated and hurt, Naruto spoke up in a hurt yet demanding voice. "I won't ask a second time Iruka-sensei: Why did you attack me? Is it because you see the fox rather than the boy? You're a hypocrite you know that right?"

Naruto allowed his KI (Killing Intent) to spread through the room to show that he was serious. Everyone inside the room tensed up. None more so than Iruka.

Iruka wasted no time in trying to defend himself against his favorite student.

"No Naruto, I swear I honestly had no idea that that was you! Believe me, I swear to you Naruto I care about you. I swear what I meant last night in the forest! Naruto, you honestly mean the world to me!"

*Back to the students*

None of the students could believe that this was Naruto. Naruto is the dead-last; he's not meant to be strong or scary! He's supposed to be some blonde kid with whiskers who is always playing pranks and never shutting up about his dream of becoming the Hokage.

Both a platinum haired blonde and a bluenette were both watching in awe. Never taking their eyes of Naruto.

_This is Naruto-kun? He's so-so different. He's strong and fierce. He's like a wild beast! _

Sakuke Uchiha watched intently. Never taking his eyes off the dope. _This, this can't be the dope! _

*Back with Iruka and Naruto*

Finally, lowering his katana, Naruto looked stepped forward toward his classmates. Not even bothering to look his former friend in the eyes, Naruto simple spoke with pain in his voice. "Umino-San, I trusted you. I thought you were someone I could trust. You lied to me last night in the forest. You only saw the fox. You never saw me. From this day on, you are dead to me."

Iruke heard every word that Naruto said to him. It echoed through his head but where it hurt the most… was his heart. He honestly loved the blonde haired idiot. He cared for him more than his own life. Iruka wanted nothing more than to take care of the boy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto simply walked back to his seat. _Someone is watching us. I feel it. _

Iruka chose not to speak to the class. He simply walked up to the chalkboard and wrote down the names of the teams the genin were assigned to along with their instructor. After he was done, he simply walked out of the classroom toward the teachers' lounge and sat down.

_Naruto… your words cut deep. Deeper than the shuriken Mizuki attacked me with. _

Iruka simply put the palm of his hands toward his eyes and began to cry.

*Back in the classroom*

The students there were scared. Even though Naruto eased up on his KI they were scared beyond anything else. They were afraid to even look in Naruto's direction of fear that he would slash them in half.

Shino Aburame hands were shaking inside the pockets of his jackets.

Kiba Inuzuka couldn't help but hold his canine companion Akamaru close to him.

Hinata Hyūga was the only one brave enough to look at her Naruto-kun. With a slight blush, all she could think was _He's so strong! _

Skikamaru Nara continued to stare outside the window. _Naruto's become…troublesome._

Choji Akimichi did something he never thought possible: he put away his bag of chips and just stared down his desk in fear of being cut down in size.

Ino Yamanaka, stared in awe at Naruto's power. _Where! Where did this guy come from? I thought Sasuke was great but now Naruto? _Replaying what happened in her mind, Ino began to feel rather strange in her nether regions. _Why do I feel so wet? _

Sakura Haruno knew that this wasn't the loud mouth, blonde idiot who was constantly asking her out on dates. No. This was someone else entirely. She prided herself in being the smarted kunoichi in her class. _**CHA! Who does Naruto think he is? Telling off Iruka-Sensei like that and pretending to be this "cool and deadly guy!" He'll never be better than my beloved Sasuke-kun!**_ Looking at where Sasuke was, Sakura was surprised at what she saw: Sasuke was shaking? Did this new Naruto actually instill a sense of fear into her beloved Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke Uchiha replayed what happed again in his head over and over again several times.  
When did Naruto enter the class without him knowing? When did he become so fast? When did he become…so deadly? _I wanna… no! I NEED to fight him! He moves just as fast as that BASTARD! If I can beat the dope, then I'll stand a chance at killing HIM! I can't believe I'm shaking like this. It's not fear. No. It's…excitement! _

*Naruto's mindscape*

Naruto just sat down on the side of a wall. He was hurt. Iruke Umino, a man that Naruto considered a precious person much like the Third Hokage, Old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame as well as Kitsune. More importantly: his beloved onii-sama.

_I'm such a damn fool! Why the hell did I believe that liar! Those words he told me yesterday, they finally made me trust him and then he goes on the offensive and tries to kill me! I'm stupid! _

Naruto was doing the very best he could to hold back his tears. Kitsune couldn't take it any longer. She positioned herself in front of Naurto-kun and held him and finally spoke up in a sympathetic voice.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I've been with you your entire life and you best damn well listen to me when I say that YOU are NOT a "damn food!" You are an innocent boy who was given the task of keeping me imprisoned. You never deserved any of this. This… is my entire fault. If-if only I didn't go out to play in the sun I would have never been attacked by that stupid ninja and never would have…"

Kitsune's sentence was cut off by Naruto. Looking at her with pleading eyes he simply said "Shut up. It's not your fault they see me as a demon. It's the villagers own fault being too damn ignorant. We're in this together. Don't forget that." With a soft smile on his lips Naruto gladly accepted the comfort he was receiving from Kitsune.

Next up, Chapter Three, meet the parents! Oh wait, meet the teachers xD

That's if for this chapter. Haha. Took me a while to do this one but I like the way it went.


	3. Chapter 3

Brothers Forever

(Disclaim: I do not own Naruto)

Chapter Three

This was NOT how Naruto wanted the day to go. He wanted nothing more than to just meet his Jonin sensei and get straight to work on his career. His onii-sama once told him that with the training he was at Naruto was at least at ANBU level. That was five years ago.

Naruto has greatly continued his training ever since his onii-sama left the village.

*Flashback*

A seven year old Naruto was training harshly with his onii-sama in the middle of the desert with a rather large crated marking the diving line between Suna and Konoha.

Stopping his taijutsu attack, Itachi simply nodded. Signaling a break from the hard work they've been doing. It's been five months since Itachi started training Naruto. Now, when it comes to results, Itachi Uchiha expects nothing but the best from all those around him. Naruto had far surpassed his expectations. Itachi couldn't help but smile at his adopted younger brother.

Naruto quickly sat down on the sand and began to catch his breath. "Onii-sama? How am I doing on my training?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice.

"You've done well Naruto. I know you don't hear this often but… I'm proud of you. You've surpassed all my expectations and even though your body takes constant abuse, you never give up. Don't ever lose that."

Naruto was shocked. No one as far as he can remember ever said "I'm proud of you" to him. The only thing he could do was smile widely and says "Thank you onii-sama!"

Itachi loved nothing more than seeing his younger brother smile. An actual smile, not the mask he uses to cover the pain. Smiling Itachi gently rubs the top of Naruto's head.

"You know Naruto-kun; perhaps it was for the best that the academy teachers never taught you anything. If they did, I believe we would be having a harder time. Those dummies at the academy actually did you a favor."

Giving a slight pout, before speaking Naruto replied, "Dummies is too good of a word for them! Bastards are more like it."

Shocked at what his younger brother said Itachi stuttered before he could even say anything. "W-w-where did you hear that word?" Itachi said with slight anger in his voice.

"Naruto-kun that is a very bad word! You should never use words like that!"

Simply shrugging, Naruto's reply made sense. "Remember when you taught me how to read onii-sama? Well, I started reading the dictionaries you gave me with my Shadow Clones when I remembered that that is the word most of the villagers call me. So I looked it up."

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle just a little. When you look at things at Naruto's perspective, one can't help but admit the truth. This was basically Itachi's fault for giving him the books. Then again, Naruto needed to be caught up with his education. Instead of scolding him, Itachi simply patted Naruto's head again. "Well, I'm proud of you for reading those books. You should never use words like that. Ninja must always be respectful and that goes to everyone. Even if they are a *cough* bastard."

Naruto simply grinned when he heard his onii-sama use that word.

"Alright pipsqueak, are you ready for your next lesson?" Itachi smiled knowing full well where this was going.

"Hey! I'm not a pipsqueak! I've gotten taller ya know!" Naruto got up from where he was lying and stood next to Itachi. "See? I'm almost as tall as you!"

Itachi simply snorted hearing that. "Sure you will Naruto-kun. Give or take a few more years IF you start drinking your milk more often."

"But-but milk tastes HORRIBLE onii-sama! There is no flavor to it!" Naruto stated as a matter-of-factly.

"!" This was the final straw for Itachi. If there is one thing that could compete with his love for both Naruto and Sasuke; it was his beloved milk.

Holding his right fist in anger Itachi was on the verge of hitting his younger brother on the top of the head. "N-Naruto-kun….NEVER talk that way about milk otherwise…."

Allowing his hesitation to instill a strong sense of fear into Naruto, Itachi waited. As soon as Naruto gulped, Itachi continued

"… I will have old man Teuchi ban you from the Ichiraku Ramen stand until the end of time!" Itachi proclaimed with his right fist in the air taking a dynamic pose.

Looking back down at his younger brother, Itachi noticed at how tears were forming in Naruto's giant blue eyes. Feeling bad for trying to have some fun, Itachi quickly gives Naruto a hug and warmly tells him "Hey, I'm only kidding Naruto. I'm sorry I took that a bit too far. Can you forgive me?"

Removing himself from the hug Naruto looks at his onii-sama and nods his head vigorously in a yes manner.

"Of course onii-sama! I'll always forgive you no matter what. Believe it!" Naruto posed with thumbs up and a rather large grin.

To say that Itachi was not shocked by this would be like saying Naruto was not in the mood for ramen.

_Naruto-kun forgave me so easily? Those baka (idiot) villagers have no idea on what kind of magnificent person Naruto Uzumaki really is. It's their loss. I wonder, will Naruto-kun forgive me for what I am about to do? To teach him how to summon the Fox, Naruto-kun may be very pissed off at me. Should he choose not to forgive me…? I'll endure. It will pain me to lose him but… Naruto-kun MUST become stronger!_

Gently picking up Naruto, Itachi walked over to the diving line between Suna and Konoha.

"Naruto-kun? There comes a time when you are asked to person with absolute faith. You must believe wholeheartedly in that person no matter what. The slightest doubt will indeed turn against you. So, what I am saying is, I need for you to have absolute faith in me. Do you understand Naruto-kun?"

Simply looking up to his onii-sama, Naruto wondered what was going to happen.

Without even hesitating, Naruto spoke up. "Yes onii-sama, I will have absolute faith in you!"

Smiling just a little, Itachi moved Naruto just a little closer to the crater.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to pay very close attention to these hand signs. These signs will allow you to summon and make a contract with the Fox Tribe."

After five minutes of trial and error, Naruto was able to get the signs down to an exact rhythm as Itachi. _Naruto-kun, you're going to go far in life with your skills. _

"Okay Naruto-kun, next comes the real challenge: controlling the Nine Tails chakra for yourself. With the help of the Nine Tails, we'll be able to awaken your Kekkei Genkai as well. So, here we go pipsqueak!" Naruto was surprised that Itachi of all people pushed him into the crater. Scared, confused, and hurt. These were the last things Naruto would ever feel.

Itachi secretly hoped this would work. _If I lose Naruto-kun, I'll gladly give up my life to follow him into the next world! _

_Onii-sama? Why? I trusted you! I-_

Naruto's train of thought was lost from hearing his onii-sama voice.

"NARUTO-KUN, PERFORM THE HAND SIGNS! HURRY NARUTO!"

Not wasting any more time, Naruto bit his fingers and performed the summoning. Within a few seconds, a –

*Flashback Ends. Back in the academy classroom*

Naruto's train of thought was interrupted by one of the girls in his classroom. Taking note on the clock on the wall, Naruto realized that it's been three hours since Iruka's betrayal.

Looking at the girl in front of him, Naruto waited patiently for the girl to speak.

_What? Um…what should I say? What should I do? He's looking straight at me? I'm so nervous! What should I do!_

Finally having the courage speak up, Hinata Hyūga spoke in a rather meek voice, barely able to be heard. "…um… Naruto-kun are….you…um…are you…okay? You…um…haven't moved…since…well…you sat down." After speaking to the boy of her dreams Hinata turned beet red and came dangerously close to fainting.

This didn't go noticed to Naruto. Before Hinata's head came into contact with the Hickory floors, Naruto quickly caught her as well as the attention of the remaining eight students.

Placing his left hand behind Hinata's neck, Naruto gently held onto Hinata's hand. Patiently waiting for the pupil-less girl to awaken.

_She is rather cute. Especially with her rather shy tendencies. Thank you onii-sama for teaching me about women! Perhaps, I'll have just a little fun teasing her once she wakes up. _

It wasn't until a few minutes later when Hinata finally came to. Making eye contact with the boy of her dreams, she quickly turned beet red again. More so that: Naruto was holding her hand and staring at her eyes with a nice and lovely smile.

Before she could speak up, Naruto beat her to it.

"Hinata-hime, are you okay? You gave me quite a scare like that. I'll take you to the medical wing just to be safe." With almost no effort, Naruto had lifted up Hinata bridal style and began walking down the steps. It wasn't until they were a few steps away from the door when Hinata spoke up.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! Um…its okay, I'm…um…feeling better now! Honest." As much as she loved being in the arms of the boy she loved dearly, she knew she didn't want to be a burden to him.

Placing her down gently on her feet, Naruto began to tease her just a little further by placing his hand on the side of her cheek. This immediately caused her to turn a healthy shade of pink.

_Naruto-kun's hand, it feels so warm, and strong!_

Taking things just a little further, Naruto placed himself on the side of Hinata's face and whispered "Hinata-hime -

_Naruto-kun is calling me "hime!" Does that mean he likes me?_

Naruto continued to speak while Hinata was lost inside her own mind.

"…you shouldn't feel so shy around me. I'm not going to bite you unless, you want me to."

Hinata a little shocked but flattered that her precious Naruto-kun said this Hinata simply nodded with a small smile on her face.

_And now, time for the __Pièce de résistance (best part or feature) _

Naruto moved his hand that was cupping Hinata's cheek and used to life up her bangs. Moving in slowly to see the expression on Hinata's face, Naruto planted a soft and sweet kiss on Hinata's forehead.

Removing his lips from her forehead, Naruto gave Hinata his signature smile.  
"That is a small reward for overcoming your shyness Hinata-hime."

Hinata just stood there flabbergasted. (Yes, that is a real word.) Staring at the boy, whom she idolized, respected and loved.

Hinata just stood still. She was proud of herself for not fainting. She was proud of herself for earning the attention of the boy who she loved and admired more than life itself. Deep within her mind Hinata was jumping up and down in her happy place, shouting to the heavens about the small kiss Hinata received on top of her forehead.

*Point-of-view change*

With Ino Yamanaka, she couldn't help but feel both jealous and envious of the shy bluenette._ Damn! Is this really the loud mouth "I'm gonna be Hokage someday," hyperactive, Naruto? No way! He's cool! He's handsome, and he knows how to make a girl feel special! Just look at Hinata! She's practically stopped moving and stuttering in less than five minutes! His new outfit is incredibly stylish and his hair is actually controlled! He's…perfect! _

Ino couldn't help but look at Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was everything she wanted: a brooding, beautiful, hedonist! Then again, thinking about how many times she threw herself at the raven haired boy, Ino realized that no matter how long she pursued him, no matter how much she loved him…. He would NEVER feel anything towards her.

Mentally questioning herself Ino thought. _Do I really wanna waste my time chasing after someone who will never love anyone? Someone who only has hatred in his heart? _

_I mean I always thought that Naruto was cute in a dorky way. Those whiskers of his really do, do him justice! What if I apologize to him and ask to just be friends and see where that takes us? Naruto has always forgiven people before today. Why not now? _

*Point-of-view change*

Three Jonin were making their way to Iruka Umino's classroom to pick up their students.

One of the three a smoking male spoke up, "Hey, did you three feel that KI earlier today? I was visiting my fath…um Lord Hokage when he and I felt it." Waiting for a reply he continued to smoke.

A beautiful female with red eyes spoke up next. "You know Asuma, I hope you don't pass on that horrible habit to your students! Anyway, yeah, I felt it too when I was getting dressed. I heard that some of the ANBU were deployed to be on standby just in case whoever it was attacked. What do you think Kakashi?" Looking at her fellow Jonin, she waited for a reply.

Kakashi stopped from walking and also stopped reading his orange little book.  
"Hmn? You say something Kurenai?"

With this both Asuma and Kurenai sweat dropped.

Holding back her anger at the famed (perverted) Copy Ninja, Kurenai merely raised her voice and walked in the classroom anxious to meet her team.

With a bright and welcoming smile Kurenai spoke in a soft but rather strong tone of voice. "Okay, I need Team Eight to come with me. Let's get going Genin."

Not wasting anytime, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata quickly followed suit.

Next up was Asuma. His voice loudly over powered his college. "Alright! Team Ten, you're with me! Or rather…Ino-Shika-Cho! Let's move out!"

While Shikamaru was quiet and Choji busy eating his chips again, Ino frowned at hearing that name. "Man! Our dads are so lame for making us follow in their footsteps!"

However, before the newly minted Ino-Shika-Cho group left the room, Ino walked up to Naruto. Now, Ino was far from being shy. She is a very social girl who loves to gossip. For the first time in her life, she was actually nervous around a boy she would have never given as much as a second thought to.

Ino began to shuffle her right foot and looked Naruto in the eyes before speaking up.

"Um…Naruto-kun, I know we've never been friends much less acquaintances but, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you so badly and for always making fun of you. PLEASE before you think that I'm only apologizing to you because of your new wardrobe, which is pretty amazing by the way! I just wanted to see if you and I could start off on a new leaf?"

Speaking her peace, Ino patiently waited for Naruto to speak again. This was torture for her. She was secretly hoping that Naruto would forgive her. She wanted to become his friend. She wasn't sure why but that's all she wanted now.

Naruto on the other hand was confused. A voice over of his onii-sama ran through his head. _Naruto-kun I know that deep down you want to hate the villages. You shouldn't though; they are foolish and hurt for losing their loved ones. I want you to be better than them. If someone comes asking for a second chance you should think about giving them one. If put to the test then they will rise to the occasion to earn your trust. That's just me pipsqueak._

Remember these words; Naruto began to wonder if he was too harsh on Iruka-Sensei. No. No time to dwell in the past right now. He would deal with that later on.

Finally reaching a decision, Naruto simply placed his right hand on Ino's should and spoke with a soft smile and showing off his warm and welcoming eyes.

"Ino-chan, I forgave you a long time ago." Naruto's smile grew into his million ryo grin.

Ino impulsively hugged her blonde crush quickly and blushed.

"Th-thank you, Naruto-kun." Taking another chance, she quickly pecked the side of Naruto cheeks before running off blushing.

Enjoying the small affection he was given Naruto was in a small state of joy before it was ruined by Kitsune in a very, very pissed off voice.

"_**N-Naruto-kun, you and I are going to have a very serious talk when you get home tonight do you understand me Blondie! You best summon me as well are you aren't getting any action from me! Do I make myself clear?" **_

Not making it obvious, Naruto shuddered in fear of the angry fox. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn you know? Especially a demonic, deadly and beautiful woman who literally lived inside of you.

Realizing that he was not going to have a peaceful night's sleep: Naruto mentally spoke to Kitsune knowing she would hear him. _Yes, honey dearest. _

*One Hour Later*

It was now five o'clock. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were waiting patiently for their sensei to show up. After waiting for five hours with no food, and nothing to drink, the students had every right to be cranky. Well, that is except for Naruto who created some clones of himself and simply began to work on his chakra control exercises.

Shadow one Naruto walked up on the wall and stood silently on the ceiling of the classroom. Needless to say, both Sakura and Sasuke were impressed at what the "dead-last" was doing.

The second Naruto began to read some of the books he had sealed away inside the scrolls he brought with him. Ironically enough, the books were all about sealing and the history of scrolls.

The third Naruto henged into someone they've never seen before; a man in his late thirties with a bush brown mustache and left the classroom. Ten minutes later he returned with various foods and drinks for himself and his team.

The real Naruto sat in his seat and summoned a chibi red fox. Needless to say, the animal summon is what surprised them the most. While Naruto was petting his summoned fox, he started to finally relax until something disturbed him.

"!" Naruto and his clones were alerted to a rather strong presence that was coming towards the room. In an instant the clones were gone as well as the summoned fox.

Getting up from his seat Naruto walked over to the door. Giving a command to his teammates, Naruto ordered them to get up. They've waited long enough.

Entering the room was a Jonin covering up his entire face except for his right eye.

Before speaking he looked around the room and spoke in a cheerful sort of voice. "Hello students. You must be Team Seven. Sorry I'm late, the bookstore had the latest issue of my book and I simply had to have it. You should read it sometime… when your older that is." Kakashi said with a slight smirk behind his face. "Anyway, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Your new sensei, so; let's gets out of here and get to know one another. The roof sound good to you all?" We this Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Wow! He's fast" Let's get going guys!" Sakura looked over to Sasuke and then finally to Naruto. Only to see that it was just the two them in the room.

"Wha-how did Naruto leave so quickly?" Sakura asked not believing that Naruto could actually be quiet.

Finally making it to the roof of the academy Sakura and Sasuke sat down on the seats in front of their sensei. It only took Sasuke to realize they were short one teammate.

"Kakashi-sensei, where is Naruto at? He wasn't with us when we came up here." Sasuke asked not really caring about the wellbeing of his mysterious new teammate but rather curiously.

Taking a break from his book, Kakashi made eye contact with the raven haired boy and simply said his catch phrase: "Hmn? You say something?"

"If you both even bothered to look, I've been right behind Kakashi-sensei this entire time."

Out of fear, Kakashi quickly got up and low and behold: Naruto was sitting right behind him facing the opposite direction.

To say that Kakashi wasn't startled by the blond haired boys silent approach would be like saying he hates _Icha Icha Paradise._ Lost in his own train of thought Kakashi began to wonder how long he had been there, why couldn't he sense a mere Genin? _Is this really the same boy I unofficially met five years ago? What kind of training did you put him through sempai? _

*Cough* gently coughing to get the attention of both his teammates and sensei Naruto began to speak. "Kakashi-sensei we have waited long enough. Shouldn't we get started with the introductions and begin the actual Genin test? Please sit down and lead off in the introductions sensei."

Once again, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were visibly stunned as to what he said. Not only did he give Kakashi-sensei an order but he did it in a respectful way.

_This-this ISN'T the dope anymore! No. He is someone else entirely. _Sasuke thought to himself. Never breaking his gaze from his blonde haired teammate.

"…Yeah. Let's get down to the introductions shall we? I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes are… none of your business. My dislikes are…none of yours business either. My dream is to have all of my books signed by the greatest author the world has ever known: Jiraiya of the Sannin!" Kakashi took a pose that would match Might Guy's "Nice Guy Pose."

_**Cha! Great! All we basically learned that his name and to have his books signed by the Toad Sage!**_Inner Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Not wasting anytime, Sakura quickly got up, took a small bow and began the introductions.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" She took a look at Sasuke and giggled madly. "…and my dream is to someday marry…" Once again, Sakura took another look at Sasuke before giggling like a madwoman.

At the sight of this: Kakashi sweat-dropped before coughing lightly for her to continue.

"Oh! My dislikes are NARUTO!" Sakura proclaimed with sheer hated and venom in her voice. Naruto however continued to sit in his seat unfazed by his teammate's outburst.

_Why is Naruto just sitting there? From what I've seen of him, he's always…! No… don't tell me that was all an act…. PLEASE don't do this to him Kami. _(Kami is the Japanese word for spirits, natural forces or even God or angels. Kami is mostly used in the Shinto faith.)

Snapping out of his train of thought, Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Okay Mr. Broody, let's hear you speak up."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Naruto moved closer to hear what Sasuke had to say.

Doing as he was told, Sasuke took a while before speaking up. Closing his eyes and placing his hands underneath his chin to get comfortable before speaking. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and no dislikes. My only dream is to kill a certain man who took everything away from me."

Naruto clenched Yamato tightly in his hands from hearing what Sasuke said. Quickly, Naruto stood up from his seat and moved in from of Saskue which startled everyone. Including, Kakashi-sensei.

Slowly Naruto began to release his KI. As much as it pained him from hiding the fact that he knew Itachi Uchiha on a personal level he made sure that no one ever insulted or threatened his onii-sama! Naruto was the one of the few who knew the truth regarding his onii-sama and damn him to the lowest level of hell, he was not going to allow anyone to harm his onii-sama!

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Within three years times, I will take my father's name. Yes Kakashi, I know who my father is." The Cyclops Jonin was shocked at hearing this. _No! It's not possible! How does, how does Naruto know! _

"I love what few precious people I have and I am more than willing to die for them. Same goes with this putrid cesspool of a village! Even though I am hated by everyone here… I forgive them. I am more than willing to do what is necessary to protect innocent people and my comrades. THAT is absolute."

Taking a slight break from his introduction, Naruto began to release more of his KI which at this point, paralyzed his teammates while Kakashi was struggling from giving in to fear.

"My only dislikes are the three minutes it takes for my instant ramen to cook. Also, those who dare insult my onii-sama!" Naruto said in a voice so cold it shook his sensei and teammates to their core.

Truth be told, Naruto only unleashed a half a quarter of his KI. _Why not? I've come this far why not give them a little more? _Naruto thought to himself before releasing more of his KI. With this Sakura was knocked out while Sasuke pee'd his own pants. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to go home right now.

Naruto spoke up again but in a softer voice while reducing his KI. "My dream is threefold. One: to be reunited with my onii-sama. Two: to protect him from harm. Three: To become the Hokage of this village and change the way things are!" Naruto finished reducing his KI finally and smiling his usual smile as if nothing even happened.

_Naruto is talking about sempai, I know he is! What kind of training did sempai put him through to become so dangerous? Naruto, if he wanted to, he could destroy this village in an instant. We're lucky… no. We're blessed to have him as an ally instead of an enemy!_

Kakashi was struggling to maintain his composure. He snapped back into reality when Naruto smiled happily at them. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he spoke up.

"O-okay lady and gentlemen, let's call it a day shall we? Tomorrow we'll meet up at training area seven. B-be sure not to eat anything. Okay?"

Quickly performing the hand signs to teleport away he was stopped when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk..." Naruto said in a clear strong and commanding voice. "…Dog."

Naruto with a snap of his fingers had used the Shunshin no Shisui (Body Flicker Technique) to take both him and Kakashi-sensei to a secure area.

Sasuke quickly left out of fear and because he wet himself.

Sakura was barely regaining consciousness. When she finally came to, she was left alone on the roof. Looking down at herself Sakura screamed to the heavens above her.  
"I PISSED MYSELF?"

End of chapter three

Wow, I'm surprised at how popular my first story is becoming. Thank you everyone who favorite me and subscribed to my alerts.

If possible please take answer my poll. Also, please review and thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers Forever

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto)

Something I forgot to mention in my earlier chapters, whenever Kyuubi/Kitsune is talking to Naruto within his mind, Kyuubi/Kitsune's dialog will be italicized and underlined. As for her appearance… well, use your imagination.

Chapter Four

Taking a Jonin hostage is never an easy thing to do. Oh sure, you may get lucky and kill one. If you were blessed and strong enough one could knock a Jonin out cold and torture one.

Naruto however was far from being a normal ninja. He needed Kakashi alive and well to get the information he needed from the former Dog ANBU. There was no other way to do so than with a bribe…

Right after Naruto grabbed hold of his sensei, Naruto transported them to the Forest of Death. It was an off limit area, that not even ANBU were allowed to be at. This is the perfect place to hold a conversation without having to worry about prying ears.

Upon arriving at their destination, Kakashi was completely disoriented. Never had he traveled with someone using the Body Flicker Technique. Falling to his knees, Kakashi tried his hardest not to throw up.

"Kakashi," Naruto spoke up, looking down at the weakened Copy Ninja. "You have some information I need." Before continuing his deal, Naruto continued to watch Kakashi regain his composure. _How pathetic,_ _I expected more from ANBU Elite than this. _

Picking himself up off the ground, Kakashi stood up carefully not wanting a relapse. Looking Naruto square in his eyes, Kakashi spoke up "What? What could I have that you want? What could I want Naruto that you have?"

Trying his best not to show it, Kakashi was actually scared for the first time in a long time. Thinking Kakashi began to wonder as to where Naruto had gained his power. What happened to the bright orange, smiling, prankster he watched grow up? His train of thought was interrupted as he saw Naruto reaching for something behind his back. Readying a kunai with his right, Kakashi positioned his left hand above his Hitai-ate, ready to remove it for a fight.

Naruto took notice of Kakashi preparing himself for a battle and simply ignored him. If Naruto wanted to fight him, he would get his chance. Naruto wasn't an expert in stealth for nothing. Painting the Hokage Monument in broad daylight; while wearing bright neon orange was a simple task for him. Killing a former member of ANBU Elite would be an easy task for him.

Removing a scroll from his back pocket, Naruto bit down on his thumb and performed the necessary hand signs to summon. In a matter of seconds, a book covered in brown cloth appeared.

Kakashi was highly curious to see what was underneath the cloth while at the same time, was on alert to see what Naruto was up to.

Taking his eyes off of Kakashi Naruto removed the cloth just enough for him to see the hidden object. "You know Kakashi-sensei; if I were to sell this book I would make a minimum of two million ryo? Yeah, this book is that valuable. I am more than willing to bid farewell to it if you answer my question." Looking back up at Kakashi, Kakashi was wide eyed and now highly curious.

Kakashi lowered his hand and kunai, "Okay, so what's the question Naruto?"

_Hook! _Naruto thought to himself before asking his question. "I just need to know how Itachi nii-san is. Is he alive and well?" Naruto asked while still staring at the book.

Kakashi went wide-eyed after Naruto spoke. Why wouldn't he? Itachi was Kakashi's sempai while he was in the ANBU Elite. He looked up to Itachi with the greatest admiration and respect he could possibly give to a person.

_Ever since the Uchiha Massacre, ever since sempai left Naruto against his will, Naruto has never stopped caring for him. Dammit all to hell! Naruto loves his onii-sama… so what's stopping me from telling him? I was sworn to secrecy to never reveal the truth. Technically, I'm not revealing anything other than telling Naruto if he's alive or dead. Naruto… you've never had anything to call your own. You were left alone for so long. I'll tell him what he wants. Just this once, just this once I'll break the rules._

"Okay Naruto,-"Kakashi started smoothly.

_Line! _Naruto thought to himself before paying closely attentive to what Kakashi is about to say.

"Itachi…is still alive. As for being well, we know he has joined an organization called 'Akatsuki.' Other than knowing a name, we have no idea where they stand other than that they are made up of S-Class Missing Nin. Now, Naruto…. I have a question I want you to answer." Kakashi said in a rather depressing voice. Looking back up at Naruto, Kakashi knew that Naruto was pleased from hearing the news regarding his onii-sama.

_Onii-sama, you're alive. _Naruto was smiling, a real smile not those fake plastic grins he forces himself to wear. Although this was short lived considering Kakashi wanted something from him now.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, what do you want?" Naruto asked waiting for the Cyclops to answer.

Quickly Kakashi spoke up "I want to know what you said to Iruka!" With anger in his eyes and venom in his voice, he hoped this would help even the odds with Naruto KI.

Naruto started doing something that threw Kakashi off. Naruto began laughing. No, this was something more…sinister.

After what seemed like an eternity, actually a minute, Naruto answered.

"Simple, I told him that he is dead to me. BEFORE you throw a hissy fit Kakashi, Umino-san attacked me first! I thought he was someone I could trust… I was wrong."

Iruka Umino is a friend, a great friend of Kakashi's. While Kakashi is a man of few words, Iruka is a friendly person who loves talking with people. While Kakashi is strict, Iruka is lenient. Together, they made one hell of a team.

Before Kakashi could rebuttal, Naruto removed the cloth protecting the book and help it up for Kakashi to see.

"Icha-Icha, Paradise: Platinum Collection. Signed by Jiraiya of the Sannin himself; includes a highly limited edition poster of the women depicted, a certificate of authenticity, and previews of the up and coming movie as well. Enjoy it pervert."

"NANI? (What) N-Naruto, how in the world did you get that? There are only four of those in existence! As soon as those were in production I saved up all my ryo from missions! When the book finally came out, I was nowhere near the purchase cost!"

Ignoring his sensei's question, Naruto walked up to him and placed the book in his hands.

As soon as he did though, Kakashi fell to his knees and held the book above him. In an almighty roar, Kakashi shouted to the heavens above him, "I HAVE THE POWER!"

With that little performance from his sensei, Naruto left an ecstatic Kakashi behind and went home.

*Naruto's new home*

After leaving Kakashi-sensei by the Forest of Death, Naruto used the Body Flicker Technique to get home within a few seconds.

After eating a few dozen cups of instant ramen, removing his clothes and placing his beloved katana, gloves and ring on his fireplace Naruto still couldn't believe his luck when he bought his new home.

It was a month ago when a new real estate agent came into the village to start a new branch for her company. Jiji (Third Hokage) asked his faux grandson to show her around town.

She was a nice woman in her mid twenties, short chocolate brown hair and big dark brown eyes. She had a smile that could melt even Sasuke's cold heart. One day, she went to Naruto's apartment complex and was disgusted with the conditions he was forced to live in: Holes in the walls, ceilings and floors, broken windows, terrible plumbing as well!

Not standing for this, she did everything in her power to find Naruto a better place to live. A week later, she came across a house that no one has lived in for the past ten years. Besides it being covered in dust, cobwebs, and needing some basic repairs, it was a great home for a young man to live in. It was isolated, and had its own training ground to boot.

A two story house, with two restrooms, a large living and dining room, and four bedrooms. What's not to love about it?

Heading up to his room in the buff, Naruto plopped down on his bed and had a quick flashback of today's events. _Iruka, was I too quick to judge you? Maybe I- _Before he could even finish his own though, Naruto's eyes were forcing themselves shut. Naruto began to give in to his bodies demand for sleep.

_**Oh no, you are not going to bed on me! I told you we were going to talk and dammit we are going to! So hurry up and summon me right this instant or else I'm not going to allow you to sleep, use my chakra, and I'll keep talking, never giving you a moments rest Naruto-kun! **_

Forcing himself out of bed Naruto started to perform the required hand-signs needed to summon Kitsune out of her prison. However, this time she was going to get a taste of her own medicine.

As soon as she was summoned, Kitsune, had a very pissed off look on her face, hands on her hips and ready to kill if Naruto didn't give her a good enough answer. However, that quickly disappeared as soon as she realized her Naruto-kun was naked. A deep red blush appeared on her face. Blushing, she couldn't help but stare at Naruto's manhood.

Naruto couldn't help but think how beautiful Kitsune actually is. Her beautiful pale skin had a rather beautiful glow tonight. Her silver hair shined brightly from the moon and her amazing big and bright violet eyes screamed innocence. If a person were to see her, they would think that she is an angel and not the queen of demons.

_**Oh Naruto-kun! He looks so yummy! His muscles are so beautiful! Those big blue eyes of his are just staring at me! I'm a demon; I shouldn't be shy around him! I should be forcing him to my will! Then again, I do love to role-play, especially when it's master and servant! **_

Walking up to Kitsune-chan, Naruto gently placed his hand on the side of her face and

Spoke softly to her. "Kitsune-chan, would you like to spend the night here with me?"

Kitsune nodded shyly but soon spoke up. "**Yes**," she said shyly and continued "**Only if you meet my one and only condition**," Kitsune spoke up in a commanding voice.

Naruto looked at her in a surprise. _What does she want? _Naruto thought to himself but nodded his head in approval to her demand.

Twiddling her fingers and slightly stuttering, Kitsune spoke up again.

"**Naruto-kun,"** Kitsune started off slowly before regaining her confidence again. Looking straight at Naruto, she spoke up again in a very excited voice "**LET'S MAKE A BABY!" **

Before Naruto could speak up, Kitsune had glomped him onto the bed and had started kissing him rather intimately. Sliding her tongue deep within Naruto's mouth, Kitsune started playing with his well endowed manhood.

_Oh well, who needs sleep anyways when I have a demon queen here with me? Not this guy! _

_*Notes*_

_Hey everyone, I'm sorry it's taken me a few days to update this story. First off, I wanna say thank you to everyone who has added my story to their alerts and favorite me. It means a lot to me really. Second, my friend Allison is the one who wrote the Kitsune and Naruto so be sure to say "Thank you Allison!" Lol. Third, since I've been placed on academic probation with my college, I'll have a lot more time to write this story. Fourth,_

_I'm sorry this chapter seems to be shorter than the rest. I wanted to get this published because I've made you all wait too long and fifth be sure to review and take the poll regarding which girl I should pair Naruto with on my profile._


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers Forever

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto)

This chapter is rated M for Might Guy

Chapter Five

It was a beautiful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Birds were singing beautifully, flowers were blossoming, children were laughing and everyone in the village was having a magnificent morning!

Naruto grudgingly made it to team seven's training ground. It honestly did not occur to him to use the Shunshin no Shisui (Body Flicker Technique.)

_Man oh man, who would have thought that Kitsune and I would have kept going until sunrise? *Sigh* Oh well, I'm not complaining and neither was she. _Naruto thought with a slight smirk on his face. He still had at least an hour and fifty minutes until one of his teammates showed up.

Not one to pass up an opportunity, Naruto created a few shadow clones of himself and sent them to hide in the trees, underground, and as animals. They were instructed to act only if someone was to harm him.

Finding a nice shady spot under one of the tallest oak trees in the area, Naruto laid back and quickly went to sleep.

*Point-of-view change*

A woman wearing a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted fish mesh body suit, that stretches down from her neck down to her thighs. The only real article of clothing on her was a burnt orange mini-skirt that covered her womanhood.

"AAAAAAARGH! WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS THAT PERVERTED, NEVER ON TIME, CYCLOPS BASTARD! I WANT THE DANGO THAT HE OWES ME!"

Making her way to Training Ground Seven, Anko Mitarashi eighteen years old, a tokubetsu (special area) Jonin kunoichi (woman ninja) was hungry, pissed off, and NOT a morning person. She was more than willing to strangle her friend Kakashi for not holding his part of a deal she won: to have Dango for the next three weeks. No matter what, she was going to make the Cyclops Bastard pay for her favorite meal. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn? That doesn't even come close to Anko and her favorite meal.

Finally arriving on Team Seven's Training Ground, Anko yelled at the top of her lungs, "OI," (Hey) "Kakashi! WHERE IN THE SEVEN LEVELS OF HELL ARE MY DANGO THAT YOU PROMISED ME! DON'T MAKE ME SHOVE A SNKAE WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!"

Waiting for a reply, Anko was answered by the wind blowing and birds chirping.

"Damn! I was hoping he was here. Oh well I guess- huh?" Before going back towards the village, Anko heard slight snoring. Normally, she wouldn't care if someone was taking a nap but right now, she was on mission. Her mission: dango. Her client, Kakashi Hatake.

Closing her eyes and sending some chakra to her ears, Anko listened carefully for an accurate location of where the snoring was coming from. After about ten seconds, she found her target sitting underneath the tallest oak tree in the area.

Casually walking up to the tree, Anko silenced herself in order to get the jump on Kakashi. However, what greeted her instead was without a doubt, something even better than her beloved dango: the cutest, most badass, sexy blondest piece of a stud muffin she has ever seen!

_Hubba, hubba! Come to mama! _Anko thought to herself. Absorbing each and every second she spent looking at the sleeping Naruto, she was hell-bent on remembering this image of the unknown blonde.

_Dammit!_ Anko thought to herself, _if only I had my camera! Whoa! Are those whiskers on his cheeks? _Positioning her-self a little closer to the unknown blonde, Anko lightly touched the whiskers on Naruto's right cheek. _Wow those are real! _Feeling rather courageous, Anko began to gently rub the blonde's cheek again.

_Whoa! He's purring! That's so kawaii! (Cute) He looks so peaceful. Like an angel or something. You know what…? Forget the dango! I just wanna watch him sleep._ A beautifully shaped smile appeared on Anko's face. Feeling more daring, Anko positioned herself right next to the unknown blonde. While doing so, she accidently, well purposely touched his hand.

Unexpectedly, the sleeping blonde cupped her hand into his.

_His hand is so warm. _Anko tilted her heard on the shoulder of the mysterious blond. _I wanna get to know this gaki. (Kid) Is this what heaven is like…? _ Anko thought to herself before drifting off into a nice nap.

*point-of-view change*

Kurenai Yuhi, along with her team were walking along side of Team Ten, consisting of Asuma Sarutobi-sensei and the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho.

"Asuma-sensei, why are we going to team seven's training ground? Shouldn't we be doing our own training?" Asked a highly excited Ino.

Removing the cigarette from his lips, Asuma spoke up. "Simple, we're going to be observing them. Since you all have already become Genin, we need to see if Kakashi will actually pass a team this time around."

This time it was Hinata who spoke up, "E-excuse me Sarutobi-sensei –'' Hinata was cut off by Asuma who said "Please, call me 'Asuma' Hinata. Sarutobi is my father and well, let's just say I'm not use to people calling me that." He said with a rather nice smile.

"Oh, okay then. Asuma-sensei, what do you mean by if Kakashi will pass a team 'this time around?'"

"Well Hinata, Kakashi is man with extremely high standards. He's never once passed a team because they never came close to his expectations. However, since they have Naruto-kun, they stand a very good chance because he's a team-player."

As soon as Naruto was mentioned both Ino and Hinata looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Do I have something on my face? Just so you know, this is the face I was born with."

Before speaking up, Shikamaru thought to himself what a drag it was that he was the one forced to speak up on behalf of his sensei. "No Asuma-sensei, you don't have anything on your face. Hinata and Ino both have a thing for Naruto."

With that, both heiresses' looked at each other releasing growing amounts of KI. Both were shooting off electrical currents from their eyes never looking away. It wasn't until Kurenai spoke up that stopped them from actually killing each other.

"*Gasp!* Asuma, are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"Huh? What are you talking abo-"

Needless to say, both Jonin were speechless at the sight before them: Anko, the loud mouth, bottomless stomach, dango loving, hyperactive ninja was asleep and spooning with Konoha's newest and improved Naruto Uzumaki.

The six Genin were speechless as well, well the males were. Ino and Hinata were cursing a storm deep within their minds.

It wasn't until Sakura and Sasuke showed up and asked why everyone was just standing around with their jaws wide opened. Sakura who hated perverts more than anything in the world immediately acted first rather than thinking. Unknown to her, Sakura was channeling her meager chakra supply into both her feet and her right hand. Sakura began to charge at Naruto, hoping to set her "perverted" teammate straight.

"NARUTO! STOP MOLESTING THAT WOMAN!"

Before she could come close to him, the clones Naruto created acted and immediately stopped her. Clone one held Sakura in a tight headlock. Clone two appeared right in front of Sakura and caught her fist in his hand while clone three, held down her legs.

It wasn't until she was caught that she realized that she wouldn't be able to deliver justice upon her teammate. For what seemed forever, Sakura was held in place until Kakashi and Sasuke showed up.

Kakashi ignoring that the clones were restraining Sakura asked what both Asuma and Kurenai were doing here.

"We wanted to see if you would pass your team. You have the Uzumaki, Naruto. That should prove most interesting. Also, look over by that tree." Asuma told Kakashi.

Looking over to the pointed direction, Kakashi went wide eyed. Seeing his own student along with Anko Mitarashi asleep together made Kakashi drop his beloved orange book.

_What is this? This can't be right! Why are Anko and Naruto asleep? Everything I know is a lie! That's it! This is a Genjutsu! _Placing his hands to his chest Kakashi tried over and over again to release the illusion on him. Sadly, it was all too real for him. _This is more disturbing than seeing Gai and that Lee kid hugging it out._

"Would you be so kind as to let go of Sakura and wake up both Naruto and Anko?" Kakashi asked the clones.

Two of the clones did as Kakashi asked; the only exception was the one clone that held Sakura in a headlock. He remained behind just in case she tried anything. The other clones gently shook both Naruto and Anko from their peaceful slumber and quickly _poofed away._

*point-of-view change*

Adjusting his eyes to the morning sun, Naruto was quickly filled with the memories two of the three clones gathered. It didn't take long for Naruto to fill in the blanks with the clones. Not many people know this but the memories shadow clones gather are segmented instead of a constant flow.

_I'll deal with Sakura later on. Tch, stupid girl is gonna get it one of these days. She won't be able to talk her way out of it. Strange, I don't want to get up. It's so warm and comforting here. *Squeeze, squeeze* what are these? They feel_ _so soft, firm, and squishy. They feel nice. *Sigh* whatever this is I have to stop. Kakashi-sensei will be here soon._

Finally opening his eyes, Naruto was blinded by the brightness of the morning sun. Sitting up, he yawned and looked over to his right.

"The hell did she come from!"

"Oi gaki," (Hey kid) the voice of the woman next to him answered him, "shuttup! I'm tryin' to sleep over here!"

Moving to see the face of the mystery woman, Naruto was stunned. Right there next to him laid the most beautiful woman, yeah a woman! The girls Naruto went to school with were cute, pretty, and gorgeous but nothing like this woman! Her hair is what mesmerized Naruto the most. Her lilac hair was done is a somewhat spiked ponytail. Her bangs were covering her forehead slightly, similar to Hinata's hair style but…better.

Naruto wanted to just stay there and watch her sleep. She was so peaceful, just lying there like a beautiful angel (Wow, won't Naruto be surprised when she wakes up? Lol)

"!"

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw what was on the left side of her neck: the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

_Orochimaru's handiwork no doubt!_ Although Naruto never met him, he knew everything the village had on him by sneaking into the forbidden library out of boredom.

_Perhaps this is the moment I should use my sealing techniques. Since this lady is asleep it won't hurt her as bad. From what I have read, the seal is slowly killing the user whenever it is activated. I don't know this woman but I know the pain she feels. That's it; I'm going to cure this woman of her curse! _

Determination replaced his giant blue orbs. Looking around, Naruto spotted Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai as well as the other Genin staring at him. With a snap of his fingers, the three Jonin were quickly transferred closer to him.

"I'll explain later how I was able to transport you three over here later. Right now, I need your help in helping this woman!" Naruto spoke in a loud whisper. Kurenai and Asuma exchanged looks at each other before speaking up.

"Naruto was it? How can you help Anko? What can you do for her that not even the Third Hokage could?" Kurenai asked hesitantly. While she cared for Anko as her friend what mattered most was that she needed Anko to pay for her half of the house they were using. A Jonin makes only so much.

_So that's her name: Anko. Sweet red bean paste. _Naruto thought to himself before speaking again to answer Kurenai.

"I can permanently remove the Cursed Seal of Heaven on her." With this all three Jonin went wide eyed and spoke in perfect unison

"Naruto, how do you know about that? That is an SS secret!"

Looking down at the sleeping beauty Naruto spoke up again but in a calm voice.

"Sorry. I can only tell you in the presence of Jiji. I need for you three to trust me! I can do this but not without your help! Look, I just need for you three to hold her down. That's all you need to do! Since Anko-chan is asleep and naturally relaxed, this will work believe it."

Asuma and Kurenai simply looked over to Kakashi.  
Kurenai speaking up, asked what they should do. Kakashi simply said "I trust Naruto."

All three nodded before each Jonin realizing what Naruto said: _Anko-chan? _

Kakashi held Anko's right arm, while the remaining shadow clone of Naruto took the left. Asuma and Kurenai took a leg and held her firmly in place. Thankfully, Anko was still asleep. Naruto kneeled to the side of Anko-chan and gently moved her head

Creating an additional shadow clone, Naruto sent it to where the rookie teams were standing relaying orders not to go any or be punished by being kicked out of the ninja system.

Naruto took a deep breath and began to remember his training with his onii-sama. For the second time in his young life, a human life was placed in his hands. Naruto would never allow a comrade to die. That was absolute!

Performing the necessary hand signs, enforcing chakra to his hands as well, Naruto began to chant the words needed for this to work. After one minute, Naruto was ready.

_I know this will work! I must not have any doubts! I must believe in myself and my skills!_

Naruto thought to himself.

It was time. Placing his hands on the seal, he began to destroy it but not harm Anko-chan.

Suddenly, Anko woke from her slumber tossing and yelling in pain.

"YOU BASTARDS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO- ARGH! DAMMIT THIS HURTS! STOP IT P-PLEASE!"

Her fellow Jonin ignored her pleas of pain while they kept her restraint.

*Point-of-view change*

The rookie teams were in utter shock as to what they were seeing: a screaming Jonin being attacked by none other than Naruto. Each wanting to stop what was going on right in front of them but none had the courage to act out of fear of being removed as a ninja.

They each wanted to stop the pain the violet haired woman was in more than anything. They wanted to stop their teachers from restraining her. They wanted the new Naruto to stop hurting her.

*Back with Naruto*

"PLEASE….PLEASE JUST STOP! THIS HURTS SO BADLY PLEAES JUST KILL ME? I DON'T-I DON'T WANT THIS PAIN ANYMORE!" Through tears and intense pain, Anko shouted at the four holding her down. Finally succumbing to the intense pain she was in Anko was unconscious.

Looking at Naruto, Kakashi spoke up, "Naruto, how much longer?"

"Don't worry sensei, I just need one more tomoe to go and then I'll be done. Just keep holding her down! Don't let her go otherwise this will kill all of us!" Naruto told in a commanding voice!

_I'm almost there! The Cursed Seal is almost gone for good. Wait! There's something wrong here! What the Heck is this!_

"!" Realizing what it is, Naruto went wide eyed and speechless for a while.

A black slit appeared above where Anko was. Suddenly a gigantic gray and white arm appeared.

"ALL OF YOU GET AWAY NOW! HURRY!"

"Naruto, what's wrong –''

"THERE'S NO TIME! GET THE GENIN AND ANKO OUTTA HERE NOW!" Before looking Kakashi in the eyes, Naruto calmed down and spoke in a normal voice, "I can't fight with my full strength with you all here."

Doing as he said, Kakashi picked up Anko, and headed off to his team where he Shunshined them away. Asuma and Kurenai followed suit.

Finally, after waiting patiently, the figure emerged.

End of Chapter five

Wow. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update ladies and gentlemen. It took me a good while to come back up with college life, and other stuff too. Oh! Before I forget, a few notices.

Allison says "Thank-you" to all those (Blueexorist) who thanked her.

If you want to read a pretty good story I would recommend reading "Naruto May Cry," by my friend Blueexorist.

I'm surprised no one has asked me what the button does on Naruto's gloves or for that matter, what his Bloodline limit is.

Wow! The poll is at a tie between Anko and a Harem. Poor Hinata, no one has voted for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Brothers Forever

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Devil May Cry)

**Demons will be in bold and underlined**

_**Kyuubi will be bold and italicized **_

Chapter Six

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma had Shunshined to the office of the Third Hokage. Inside the office was the Third and Iruka Umino who were both busy assorting and assessing mission requests for Genin, Chunin and Jonin. It was Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) who noticed the scared children, the collapsed Anko Mitarashi, the ready for battle Jonin and the missing Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kakashi, what is going on? What's happened to Anko and where is Naruto?"

Hearing Naruto's name, Iruka quickly looked to the masked Jonin for answers and waited calmly for answers. Placing Anko gently on the sofa near-by and removing the Genin who latched on to him during the transfer, Kakashi hesitantly spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has removed the Cursed Seal of Heaven from Anko."

Sarutobi was both in shock and at the same time happy that both Naruto had succeeded where he (Sarutobi) had failed and how Naruto was learning at an extremely fast pace. He had given Naruto scrolls, books, and lessons on seals a month ago and to hear that Naruto had removed an S-class seal was… well, the wide smile on his face said it all.

"Well sir, to answer your next two questions, after the seal was removed from Anko, a…well, a black slit appeared from nowhere and from the portal, a gigantic arm appeared. The arm was gray with what seemed to be neon white lines on its arms. Naruto ordered us to get the Genin and leave him. Sir…."

Sarutobi lost the wide smile he had before and replaced it with a very, very, pissed off look. Sarutobi began to curse a storm mentally. He loved Naruto as if he were his own grandson. He cared for the blonde haired idiot more than he did for the whole village, but not enough to replace his own son and grandson. It's true that Naruto had begun to change over the past few days but that wasn't enough for Sarutobi to love his grandson any less. If anything, it just made him worry more. Ignoring his train of thought, the Third Hokage listened attentively to what Kakashi was about to say.

"… I believe the arm to be a demon. I remember from twelve years ago, I saw the same thing with the Nine-Tails," said Kakashi.

The Genin, Iruka, and the Third Hokage looked in shock towards Kakashi as to what he just said. The silence however was shattered when Sakura spoke up, well, more like shouted at her sense.

"Sensei, why is Naruto there then! He's not strong enough to take on a demon! If anything; Sasuke-kun should be there! He's the ONLY one among us who stands a chance at killing a demon! Not that baka (idiot) Naruto!" Sakura moved closer to her beloved, crossed her arms and smiled as if she stated everything she said matter-of-factly.

**SLAP!**

Sakura's smile was short lived by the impact she felt that caused her lose her balance and fall hard to the ground. Looking up Sakura was surprised to see that it was her former best-friend Ino who slapped her with a very angry look on her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK THAT WAY ABOUT NARUTO AGAIN! HE IS THE NICEST, KINDEST, WARMEST, FUNNIEST, HYPERACTIVE, MOST PROTECTIVE MAN I HAVE EVER MET! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I ALLOW YOU, HIS OWN TEAMMATE TO TALK BAD ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Calming down just a little Ino spoke up again, "If you had been paying attention to what happened earlier, you would know that at this very moment, Naruto is protecting us from that monster! I bet you didn't even hear what he said before we left did you?"

*Flashback Begins*

Right as the gigantic arm appeared, Ino was scared, no. Ino was terrified beyond anything else. The sensation of evil that appeared from nowhere had weakened her to her knees. Her arms were shaking and she wanted nothing more for her father to appear and take her to safety. She saw how the Jonin were running towards them but that's not what snapped her out of her fear induced state. It was Naruto.

Naruto stood right between them and the arm with arms out to his sides. He looked towards his comrades and with a small smile and fierce determination in his right eye and spoke up.

"I WON'T ALLOW MY COMRADES TO DIE. I'LL PROTECT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU WITH MY LIFE! BELIEVE IT!"

*Flashback Ends*

The Hokage, as well as the Genin, Chunin, and Jonin all looked at Ino with eyes wide opened. Kakashi was the one who was the most surprised.

_When did he say that? I don't remember hearing that, then again I was too busy with getting the kids outta there. "Believe it?" Sempai, Naruto takes after you so much; it's nostalgic. _Stopping his thoughts, Kakashi spoke up.

"Hokage-sama, what are your orders?"

"Iruka, I want you to sound the alarms, order..." Sarutobi cut himself off when he looked at where Iruka was sitting at. His friend/assistant was gone. Looking over to the Jonin, he spoke up knowing full well what answer he would receive from the Cyclops Jonin.

"Kakashi, when did Iruka leave and which way did he go?"

Before speaking, Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat. The Hokage was a more than forgiving person but when it came to idiocy, he was strict.

"Hokage-sama, he left as soon as I asked what your orders were."

Sighing, Sarutobi took a smoke from his pipe. If a demon is involved there was no way of killing it. The only way possible would be to seal it away or perform the double sacrifice forbidden jutsu.

"These are my orders!"

*With Iruka*

Iruka left the Hokage's office as soon as Ino was done speaking. He left the room in a complete blur, leaving only Kakashi as his witness to his departure. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, then tree to tree Iruka had one thing in mind.

_Naruto, I'm coming. I won't let anything happen to you! You may hate me, but that doesn't stop me from loving and caring about you. I swear it: even if it costs me my life, I'll make sure nothing hurts you ever again!_

With his mind made up, Iruka moved faster than before, determined to rescue his most precious person.

*With Naruto*

"**FINALLY, AFTER BEING SEALED, I AM FREE! ***smelling the air* **HUMANS. THOUSANDS OF THEM! I WILL SLAUGHTER THEM ALL AND RECLAIM MY RIGHTFUL PLACE IN THIS NEW WORLD!"**

_Why do all bad guys have to monologue what their plans are? Jeez, you would think that they would get straight down to business instead of telling their plans!_

_**Naruto-kun, you must be careful! This is a demonic gatekeeper! His name is Beowulf the Lightbeast! He moves at the flash of light and his attacks are powerful! Kit…you may have to go out on this one! **_

_So he's THAT powerful? _

_**Yes. He was sealed away by the very first devil knights: The Dark Knight Sparda! Ohh! What a handsome devil he was! His eyes would pierce the coldest hearts of anyone and then make them realize how wrong they were! **_

_Kitsune, can you keep to the story? _

_**I'm going to unlock a memory I've kept hidden from you Naruto-kun, I'll tell you about your lineage later on but right now, you need to kill Beowulf! **_

_I thought humans were incapable of killing demons!_

_**Since when were you ever just a regular human? Kit, you remember when you first summoned me? It's true you used your own chakra but you also need something else to summon a demon. You need demonic blood as well!**_

_Huh? Kitsune, what are you talking about?_

_**Kill Beowulf and I'll tell you kit, I promise!**_

Realizing that he had no other option, Naruto moved his left hand to press the button on his right glove. In doing so, a memory he could not recall resurfaced.

*Flashback*

An eight year old Naruto was sitting by the campfire cuddling against the beautiful red haired fox he summoned earlier and. Naruto was busy adoring the pair of gloves and silver ring his brother had given him.

"Oniisama, what does the button do?" Naruto asked looking at his brother.

Looking at his younger brother, Itachi thought long and hard about how he should tell Naruto the news he had. "Naruto-kun, this may comes as a surprise but deep within you, is a power incredibly rare. It's perhaps more powerful than the Nine-Tailed Fox within you. That and those gloves you are wearing are over five hundred years old."

Naruto looked amazed at what his oniisama had just told him. Speaking up again, "What does that have to do with the button though?"

"Put them on and then press the button Naruto-kun"

Doing as his oniisama told him, Naruto pressed the button. After he did so, his entire body felt heavy. His arms fell down to the side of his body and his knees gave in. Trying with all his might to move his arms to press the button, Naruto was shocked at what was happening to him! His body began to glow an eerie purple.

His left arm began to feel pain unlike anything the villagers ever put him through! A bump appeared on the palm of his left hand, growing bigger by the second. Suddenly the palm of his left hand ripped open, appearing from his skin, was the tsuka (handle) of a blade!

"ONIISAMA MAKE IT STOP PLEASE!" Naruto begged through tears.

This was hurting Itachi more than Naruto. He knew this would happen but didn't take into account the amount of pain that would inflict his adopted brother. Doing the only thing he could think of, Itachi rushed in and held Naruto closely to him; hoping that Naruto would ignore the pain and focus on the care and love Itachi was giving Naruto with the hug.

After what seemed like an eternity to Naruto, the pain finally went away.

"N-Naruto, look above you! Look at what came out of your hand!"

A little groggy from the intense pain, Naruto got up and looked above him and saw the most beautiful sword he had ever seen! Floating in the air was a black scabbard that shined beautifully in the moonlight with a gold ribbon tied around it. The handle was wrapped around in pure white silk with intercrossing black silk. The blade like the scabbard was floating in thin air as well.

Moving closer to the sword, Naruto was about to reach for the tsuka (handle) when the sword pulled away from him.

Itachi and Naruto just looked at the sword that seemed to have a mind of its own.

Suddenly within a blink of an eye, the sword moved again and impaled Naruto through his heart.

Naruto looked down to his chest. The blade had pierced his heart. He felt his own heart stop! It was an ugly feeling. Naruto began to lose his balance and fell down to his knees.

"N-N-Naruto?" Itachi spoke up, Naruto's blood spilled on his oniisama's face. In horror, Itachi tried to remove the sword from his brother's chest but to no avail. The sword would not be moved.

"O-oniisama," Naruto spoke up. His breathing was becoming shallow and his voice was breaking. Itachi instantly recognized this as the voice and breathing of a dying man. "Am-am I g-gonna die? I-I can't feel anything. I'm-I'm so cold oniisama…"

Itachi couldn't believe what was happening to his little brother. He never planned for this to happen, he never imagined that his younger brother would be dying right before him! No! He was gonna help him control his families hidden power! Itachi began to cry hard doing his best to comfort his now dying brother.

Taking Naruto's hand, Itachi held his brothers hand for dear life.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Itachi spoke up, "N-No Naruto-kun, y-you're gonna fall asleep soon." Itachi tried his hardest not to cry in front of his scared little brother but he couldn't help it! His brother deserved better, not to be killed because of a sword that magically appeared from nowhere!

"Kyuubi! Wake up! Naruto needs you!"

Immediately the red fox had transformed to her human form. Gasping, the woman placed both her hands to her mouth. To her horror the image was of her jailor impaled through the chest. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She knew of Naruto but had no interaction with him. She would have comforted him during all the hardships in his young life if she could but sadly, Naruto couldn't summon her until earlier. She knew it was a matter of time until Death claimed her as well.

Itachi placed his free hand on the side of Naruto's cheek doing his best to comfort his younger brother. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening! Naruto is just a baby! He was only seven for Kami's sake! He deserved to live!

Through gasps for air, Naruto spoke up "I'm cold on-oniisama! Huh? W-where did you g-go? I c-can't see you anymore…"

Speaking up again, he did his best to comfort him with his words, "It's- it's okay baby! Shh! J-just relax! It'll pass I promise! It'll pass…" Feeling that Naruto's grip had loosened Itachi knew that Naruto's time was close now.

"Oniisama? Thank you f-for coming into my life; For sh-showing me what it's like to be l-loved! I love you oniisama…" Naruto said with a smile. Finally, his head tilted to the side.

The world was quiet. Itachi had no idea what to say or do anymore. Looking down at Naruto's eyes, the bright blue orbs that were once there had disappeared. Replacing them were no cold, faded and gray eyes. The eyes of a dead-man; Itachi had seem them from his ANBU missions. He saw them time and time again but seeing them from someone you love? It was pure horror!

Itachi began to shake Naruto's now lifeless body. Hoping that this, this was all nothing more than a bad dream. Shaking him harder, Itachi began to cry rivers of tears now. He couldn't take it anymore.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*Nexus between Life and Death*

Naruto awoke in what appeared to be a small forest. The grass was soft, birds he had never seen before were singing the most beautiful songs he had ever heard, the sun was warm and welcoming, and the sounds of a water fall could be heard. Getting up off the ground Naruto was started by a masculine yet gentle voice.

"I see you have awakened Naruto-kun."

Looking to see where the voice came from, Naruto looked behind him and saw one of the tallest men he had ever seen. Smiling down at the young boy, the man simply spoke up, "You don't have to be afraid of me Naruto-kun. I won't hurt you, we're family after all."

The tall man was dressed finely in a purple outfit with bits of red on his coat, and vest.

To say that Naruto wasn't shocked would have been an understatement. The tall man with silver slicked-hair, blue eyes, and a sword by his side said that they were family. Naruto wasn't sure what to do right now.

"I can tell that you are confused right now Naruto-kun. That's to be expected." Smiling down at Naruto, the man continued, "You look so much like your father, my grandson."

Naruto eyes went wide after hearing that. This man knew his father!

"My father? You knew my father? Who is he? What does he look like? Is he still alive? Did-did he ever love me?" Naruto had so many questions about his parents. He looked hopefully at the tall man, hoping that he would answer his questions.

With a snap of his fingers, the tall man had summoned two chairs for him and for Naruto.

Sitting down, the man sighed slightly and began to speak.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I knew your father. You and your father look so much alike, it is as if I am staring at him right now. *Sigh* as for where he is and if he is alive, I'm sorry but; he died when you were born. Now, don't think for a second that your father never loved you! When he heard that he was going to be a father, he was simply ecstatic."

Naruto looked confused at the word the tall man used.

"Ecstatic means that your father was overwhelmed with happiness and joy."

"Wait, if you're my father's grandfather, does that mean that you're my great-great-grandfather?"

The tall man nodded with a smile.

Naruto gave the man his best and brightest smile that he could possibly give. He wanted to hug the man but wasn't sure if he could. He had a blood relative! One of his very own! Naruto loved his oniisama but…he always wanted to meet one of his own blood relatives more than anything else.

The tall man got out of his chair and kneeled with arms wide open.

"You can hug me if you want to Naruto-kun, I won't hurt you."

Hearing those words, Naruto rushed the man into a hug. As soon as the man hugged back Naruto, Naruto began to cry. He had someone else who cared for him as well. Even though they had just met, Naruto could tell the man could be trusted.

After a few minutes of crying, Naruto removed himself from the hug and looked at the tall man. "H-how come you never came for me? It may sound strange but, I can tell that you care for me. How come you never took me in, claimed me as your own?" Naruto was scared to ask his but he had every right to ask his great-great-grandfather.

"I had no way of claiming you my child. Believe me, if I could have, I would have taken you away from the horrors the villagers put you through. Sadly, in order to contact you, you would have had to been placed in a life or death situation where death would inevitably claim you. I couldn't bring myself to do that to you," Looking down at his grandson, the tall man placed his hand on top of Naruto's head. "Besides, you are the son of a Hokage. Which one, I cannot say. You are also the great-great-grandson to the Dark Knight Sparda."

Naruto couldn't believe that what the tall man said.

"Y-you're the legendary Dark Knight? Sparda?"

The tall man (Sparda) simply nodded his head with a small smile on him.

Naruto heard the stories and legends surrounding Sparda, the Dark Knight before. To think that, he was his great-great-grandfather!

"Doesn't that make me a demon as well?" Asked Naruto

"Not necessarily child. You are a half-devil. Neither human nor devil. You…are a very special child. Which brings me to why you are here."

"Huh? Where is this place anyway? Asked Naruto

"We are in the nexus between life and death. You see Naruto, you were just killed."

"W-what, h-how?" Naruto asked with confusion and worry on his face.

Naruto had begun to cry when his grandfather told him this. Sparda immediately scooped the boy up in his arms and held him tightly before speaking again.

"Shh. You don't need to worry about that right now. As I said Naruto; you are a very special boy. You need to listen carefully to what I have to say because what you decide to do will affect you greatly."

Naruto wiped away his tears and listened to his grandfather.

"Naruto, you can either go forward, or go backwards. What I mean is you can go into the next life where my sons, your uncle, my son, and your father, my grandson awaits you. Your mother will be there as well…"

"My mother is dead too…?"

Nodding sadly, Sparda spoke again, "Yes. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. She died protecting you."

"Oh…"

"Naruto, listen to me okay? Now, you can either go forward or you can go backwards. By that you can go back to the world of the living and live once again." The smile that was placed on Naruto's face was too much for Sparda, it broke his heart to tell his grandson the truth. "Going back will mean that you will face great hardships and misfortune as well in your life. I honestly have no idea as to what shape they will take but I can promise you though that they will be short of death. You will have a life unlike any other. You will have both happiness and misfortune in equal amounts. I will also have to temporarily erase our meeting and you will not remember anything until the time is right. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head, Naruto asked in a quiet voice, "Why can't I stay here with you instead?"

Gently placing his grandson down and kneeling to his level, Sparda spoke.

"I would love nothing more than to have you here with me! I would love nothing more than to make up for lost time, tell you stories about your parents and their bravery and spoil you. I can't though. Not because I don't want to but because I can't. If you were to stay with me, you would inherit the weight of the world on your shoulders and that is something you are not ready for my grandson."

Accepting the answer his great-great-grandfather gave him, Naruto knew what he wanted.

"Great-great-grandfather? I-I wanna go back and live! I have a lot to live up to and I refuse to go peacefully without earning my rightful place in the world! I want my parents, you, my grandfather whoever he is and my uncle to be proud of me!"

Sparda had the biggest grin he could give someone on his face. _Naruto-kun, we ARE proud of you! Don't ever think less my grandson!_

"If that is what you wish, then it shall be done!" Reaching into his pockets, Sparda gave his grandson a scroll that shined an eerie blue color. "This scroll will teach you the sword style my son created a long time ago. It's called the Dark Slayer Style. It uses quick speed and power along with the power to teleport as well. This will also teach you how to summon weapons that are more powerful than shuriken. They are called Summoned Swords. The sword outside of this realm will also be yours. It belonged to me once, and then I passed it down to my son. Now, it is yours. Simply say 'Yamato' and the sword will be summoned to you."

Naruto was simply in awe at what his great-great-grandfather told him. He wanted to be strong and prove that he was worthy of being called the Dark Knights great-great-grandson and prove that he was also worthy of earning the right to be called the son of a Hokage.

"Before I forget Naruto-kun, you have two more relatives as well. Both of them are Sannin. One is a notorious pervert with a penchant for peaking on women while they bathe. The other is a notorious sucker who is terrible at gambling. When you remember everything tell Sarutobi that you are the heir to the Namikaze line."

Placing his hand on his great-great-grandson, Sparda looked deep within his eyes and said "Good-luck to you! Never give up and just know: your family is proud of you!"

Before Naruto could speak his vision was blinded and was placed back into his body.

*Flashback ends/present time*

_Family…. I won't let you down. _Naruto thought to himself. His body felt like it did all those years ago. This time, he was ready. The chakra that belonged to him, was replaced with true power; his demonic lineage. Unknown to Naruto, the once blonde hair he had was replaced with bright silver hair. Naruto cocked his head to the side and waited for Beowulf to make his move.

***Sniff sniff* THAT SCENT! IT REAKS OF THAT BASTARD SPARDA! YOU…. YOU ARE THE SAME AS THE TRAITOR SPARDA AREN'T YOU?" **

"What if I am? What if I am the one to end your pitiful existence? I am the great-great-grandson of the legendary Dark Knight: Sparda!" Not giving Beowulf a chance to speak, Naruto quickly jumped into the air close to the demons head and removed Yamato from its scabbard. In half a second, Naruto had decapitated Beowulf and then quickly sliced his head down the middle!

"**YOU'RE, YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN HE IS! MARK MY WORDS SEED OF SPARDA, I AM NOT THE LAST DEMON YOU SHALL FACE…!"**

Beowulf was killed before he could even finish his sentence.

"Hmm…you didn't put up much of a fight now did you?" Returning Yamato to its scabbard, Naruto was surprised to see a white orb of pure light escape from the corpse of the now dead demon.

Suddenly the voice of his great-great-grandfather rang through his head: _Hold out your arm and you will be given a powerful new weapon child. _Doing as he said, Naruto held out his right arm and instantly the white orb glided over to him.

The weapon that appeared onto Naruto was a pair of stone gauntlets and grieves. Light but powerful to give Naruto a great advantage when it came to taijutsu! Deciding to give his new weapon a try, Naruto rushed in towards the corpse of the demon.

"BEAST UPPERCUT!" Naruto's uppercut had sent the Beowulf's corpse flying into the air at least two hundred feet upwards. Not close to being finished yet, Naruto performed another move. "Starfall!" a revolving kick so powerful that it cut Beowulf in half!

_That was rather boring! I didn't even have to use my bloodline limit on him or my "other form." _Pressing the button on his glove, Naruto's demonic power was sealed away again. His body felt rejuvenated with his chakra present in his system. _Oniisama, you gave me a great tool! You gave me the power to switch between my chakra and the power of a devil with literally the press of a button. I owe you so much!_

*Point-of-view change*

Iruka was finally closing in on training ground seven! He readied his kunai knives, and shuriken. Heaven or hell be damned if he would allow his faux (fake) brother to die fighting against a demon!

As soon as he entered the training area, Iruka quickly noticed how there was no damage to the area. This wasn't a good sign! Moving carefully further into the area, it wasn't until he smelled something foul in the air and noticed smoke coming from beyond the giant oak tree in the center of the area.

Iruka was scared, but not by the demon. He was scared for Naruto's wellbeing! Walking carefully to the smoke, Iruka was started when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Fire style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Jumping on the branches of the oak tree, Iruka readied his kunai but lowered it as soon as he saw Naruto who was busy burning the body of the demon!

"N-N-Naruto! You-you killed it? You actually killed the demon!"

Naruto simply nodded while giving Iruka a warm smile.

"Iruka-sensei? I'm sorry for what I said to you a few days ago. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I hope that you will forgive me in time and…"

Naruto was cut off by Iruka who hugged him tightly!

"No! Naruto, it's true your words made me cry but, I forgave you immediately!"

Finally giving in Naruto hugged his friend, his mentor, his precious person.

Sadly their moment was ruined by the Hokage and several ANBU, Jonin and Chunin appeared onto the field decked out for battle. The Hokage noticed the burning body of the demon. Before he could speak, ANBU, Jonin and some Chunin readied their swords while others threw shuriken and kunai at Naruto. Five ANBU jumped into the air, applying chakra to their swords ready to strike at Naruto.

"DIE DEMON SCUM!" said a random ANBU member.

Naruto quickly tossed Iruka to the sides so he would be safe. Now that Iruka was out of the way, it was time for Naruto activate his bloodline!

Quickly applying chakra to his eyes and performing the necessary hand-signs, Naruto's bright blue eyes were replaced by a Time Ring Diameter (His eyes were replaced with the face of a grandfather clock.)

In a second, Naruto's eyes saw the trajectory of the Kunai and Shruiken that were closing in on his as well as the ANBU who were going close enough to strike. Naruto moved from side to side, dodging the kunai and shuriken aimed at him with great ease. Focusing now on the ANBU, Naruto removed Yamato from its scabbard and quickly swung his blade cutting the ANBU swords in pieces. Since Beowulf was still equipped on him, Naruto gave them a slight jab on the stomachs of the ANBU. In less than five seconds, Naruto took down several ANBU veterans!

"EVERYONE STAND DOWN! NARUTO IS NOT THE DEMON! I SAY AGAIN; NARUTO IS NOT THE DEMON!" The Third Hokage shouted to his forces.

Walking over to Naruto both the Third Hokage and Iruka spoke in unison, "Naruto, how were you able to dodge all that?" Both men were shocked at what they just saw from Naruto.

With his back still turned toward both men, Naruto spoke up "Simple: My bloodline allows me to see…."

NOW both men were shocked more than ever.

_Naruto has a bloodline? When did he awaken it! What is it! It allows him to see what?_

Turning to face both Jiji and Iruka-sensei, both men's jaw and eyes were opened wide as they saw Naruto's eyes.

Finishing his sentence, Naruto spoke up again "…into the future!"

*End of chapter six*

So, what do you all think? I had a little difficult writing this but I like to think it came out well! For this chapter I was inspired by my friend Blueexorist after reading his story "Naruto May Cry!"

I wanted to write more about how Itachi found out about Naruto's lineage but I thought that would become confusing so I kept it as simple as I could.

I am trying to come up with a name for Naruto's bloodline so if you have a name in mind, please tell me? I'll be sure to give you credit for the name.

I'm really surprised at how many people are have favorited (not a word I know) my story and added me to their favorite author and subscribed to my alerts. Thank you all very kindly!

I'm going to end the poll for who Naruto should be paired with on the tenth of June so be sure to vote!

Also, on the Document Manager, what does the tab that says "Life" mean? Does that mean how many days I have left before my story is deleted? Is there a way I can increase the amount of "days" I have left for my stories? Please PM (Private Message) me or leave a review!

Please be sure to make a review on what you think I should work on. Thank you everyone


End file.
